gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
In-Verse Heroes: Operation Extreme
''In-Verse Heroes: Operation Extreme ''is the other main 5th anniversary project the other being the well received In-Verse All-Stars Versus, and the first In-Vers Heroes developed game in two years since 2015 video game In-Verse Heroes All-Stars. The roster will pass the 50+ But not the 75+ bar. Gameplay The game combines the best of the four earlier entries. *Two ways to play: Normal (Plays like conventional 2D/3D fighting games) and Simple (Plays like Super Smash Bros. and Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale games). *The Super Bar that was prominent until the fourth game returns, renamed "Extreme Attack". *The Scenarios can be broken up. *The game will be 2.5D. *The game will have a story. Story The story will count with twenty episodes, roughly seven hours to pass story in normal means, and nine hours with the secrets. The game deals with an ancient artifact named "Volt Crux", whose power is limitless, however, the bad guys as usual are trying to get the artifact for their own means. The heroes must help Lumina and Mercury to avoid a bigger disaster, but is too late, as "Volt Crux" gained sentience and now counts a death sentence to the universe of In-Verse. :See also: In-Verse Heroes: Operation Extreme/Story Characters Classified per series. 75 proposed characters. ''In-Verse All-Stars Original Generation'' #Lumina (In-Verse All-Stars: Starry Sky Story) #Zen (In-Verse All-Stars Legends) #Circe Midgardia (In-Verse All-Stars Legends) #Lucas Slate (In-Verse All-Stars Versus) #Marie Albarn (In-Verse All-Stars Versus) #Mercury (In-Verse All-Stars Versus) ''The Adventures of Vanessa #Vanessa Luxaloss/Advent #Emily Fontaine/Dark Kaiser #Kanon #Vitenka Itzala #Dr. Einsteintin #Astral #Desselle #Kali Chrome Virtua System Reinforcement Fighter X #Valeria Lane/Cyborg Valeria #Ran Howard #Claude Lindbergh #Nagi Hisame #Elisa Delgado #Haizea Velano #Charlie Vernon #Marcel Adler/Ultimate Marcel Dream Revolution Saga #Alexa Maxwell/Udiya #Dynamo/Orpheus #Nathaniel Blade #Alison Evans #Elaine LeBlanc #Ignis Vatra #Yuri Maxwell Re: Vengeance #Keith Laurent #Claire Edwards #Aiden Spencer #Celina Laurent #Lancelot A. Spencer #Drake von Stroheim Devil's Eye #Milo #Death Slayer #Hilda Stolz #Thomas X. Daniels #Oliver R. Valentine The FEAST Saga #Sienna Travers/Nemesis Install #Blake Snider #Cadenza #Eliza Sampson #Rhyme Battle of Zero #Sophia von Ritter #Gabriel Arsenault #Zero #Solomon von Ritter New Formula Racing #Jet Dark/Kent Richards #Darkness/Robert Richards #Shadow/Mike Phoenix Dark Masters of the Night #Victoria Arcos #Echidna #Solaria Arcana Warriors #Joker #Genesis #Mondo Kitsch/Void Dreamers of the Road #Karen Laine #Francis Armstrong Neo Freedom X #Sibylla Meira #Balder Bryant World Calamity Overdrive #Male Fran/Female Fran #Ike Taylor-Schneider ''Others #Female Sage/Male Sage (Musical Warriors: The Golden Score) #Alba/Achilles Silvernale (Aura's Blade) #Vince Knight (The Slashing Reaper) #Rosalina von Neumann (Dynamite Dancer) #Zander (Trinity Ex Machina) #Aria Stadtfeld (House of Happiness) #Tania/Diana (Ridiculous Adventures in Nowhere Land) #Cornelia Joester (After Wish) #Kent Miller (Burning! Dream Academy) #Odin Lowell Jr. (Dynamite Bros' Circus: The Legend of Ell) #Lucius Meyer/Donovan Blake (Shades of Destiny) Stages The game will count with the largest stage selection, 55, currently confirmed 22. #Aslada New City #Raven Crest Base #Crystal Time #Stroheim Consortium #Bonatti Pizza Shop #Concert Hall #Ritter House #Ventura Town #Victory Flying Castle #Lost Paradise #Moonlight Place #Electronica Illusion #Calamity World #Melody Manor #Forest of Mysteries #The Stephanek Vet center #Jackie's House #Happy Place #Amusement Park of Craziness #After Wish Vessel #The Frontier School #Dynamite Circus Trivia *This is the second largest crossover roster of In-Verse's history, the first being the 10th anniversary game Legends. *This is the first In-Verse Heroes game with a proper story, despite being the average one, it will have no talked dialogue except for some scenes, instead, the rest is text-based. *Some of the unorthodox selections, such as Sage, Ike, Echidna, Yuri and Hilda, are secret characters. *There's a hint that Lumina and Mercury are secretely married, according to future characters such as Sibylla, Balder, the Neo Formula quartet, etc. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Crossover video games Category:Crossover Category:Original Crossover Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting Crossover Category:Crossover fighting games Category:Article stubs Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Nintendo NX Games Category:New Nintendo 3DS Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Crossover fighting